


What You Think of Me

by Whenwilltheyrealize



Series: Countries Poems [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: sad sad saddy sad sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenwilltheyrealize/pseuds/Whenwilltheyrealize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by America about England, its a bit OOC I know. I'm not super good at writing so I love constructive criticisms and kudos! Love you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Think of Me

What you think of me  
Has nothing to do with me  
And everything to do with you

What you see in me  
Is a reflection of yourself  
Reflecting back from my eyes

You think you know me  
But you don't see me  
Even after I left you

You thought that you knew me  
When you left me  
Until I grew up

What you saw in me  
The day I left  
Was your fear reflecting back

The day I left  
I almost turned around  
Until I heard you sigh

You never saw me  
Only yourself  
And I couldn't love you

Anymore


End file.
